


Паучьи железы (Spider Glands)

by GoldyGry



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sickfic, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Что делать, когда неприятности навалились все и сразу, а умирать всё равно ну так не хочется?.. Готовиться к худшему, надеясь на лучшее.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Паучьи железы (Spider Glands)

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый опыт в фиках по "Неголодайке"... Предчувствую ООС и досадные ошибки, хотя старалась максимально следовать канону. Отчасти описывала свой, часто прискорбный, игровой опыт. Бедный Уилсон, сколько ж раз он у меня помирал. :(

Немного камней... горстка пепла... паучья железа...

Уилсон лихорадочно шарил по сундукам, выуживая ингредиенты, необходимые для создания лечебной мази. Камней оказалось даже в избытке, пепла малость не хватало, но с этим проблем не было - можно было хоть сейчас поджечь что угодно, благо топлива в округе было предостаточно. А вот железы... Учёный расстроенно вздохнул, наконец обнаружив на дне одного сундука единственный кусочек паучьего организма. Этого было мало. Слишком мало... Одна порция лечебной мази, конечно, лучше, чем ничего, но учитывая его нынешнее состояние...

Уилсон плотнее натянул на уши старую зимнюю шапку и принялся деловито размешивать в чашке ингредиенты. Несмотря на довольно тёплую осень, мужчину сильно морозило и порой доставал неприятный сильный кашель. Неужели простуда? Или грипп? А может, пневмония или что похуже?.. Вот только этого ему ещё не хватало...

Несмотря на всю враждебность странного мира, Уилсону казалось, что в нём совершенно отсутствовали болезнетворные микробы, а противной на вид, но весьма действенной паучьей мазью можно было вылечить любую рану или отравление - по сути, две единственные проблемы здоровья, с которыми здесь пока сталкивался учёный. Иногда Уилсон задумывался, сможет ли мазь нарастить ему новую эмаль, случись у него, например, банальный кариес, или вылечить аппендицит - но до сих пор ни возможности, ни желания проверить это у него не было...

Очередной приступ кашля прервал его мрачные мысли. Учёный на миг отставил чашку и подкинул в затухающий костёр пару угольков - пламя затрещало, разгораясь с новой силой и обдавая небольшую полянку жаром. Сквозь треск костра порой пробивалось тихое не то сопение, не то фырканье - Честер, весь день без устали скакавший за хозяином по самым немыслимым дебрям, теперь умиротворённо лежал, подобрав под себя лапы и свесив язык. Парень явно умаялся, хмыкнул про себя Уилсон, кинув на Честера быстрый взгляд. Или не парень... Чёрт знает, вдруг это самка, гермафродит или вообще бесполое существо? Никаких половых признаков у ходячего сундука не было. Да и вообще у него мало что было, кроме коротких ножек, маленьких рожек и огромной пасти, ведущей сразу в желудок. Несмотря на густую шерсть, Честер вовсе не был тёплым, как положено млекопитающим. Температура его несуразного тела целиком зависела от окружающей среды - в жару сундук нагревался, в мороз - становился холоден, как выпавший снег. Выглядя насмешкой над всеми живыми существами, он явно был создан искусственно - с целью носить в себе вещи любого, кто найдёт его костеглаз. Ни для чего другого Честер не годился. Поначалу Уилсон пытался дрессировать существо, надеясь, что то будет способно находить для него нужные вещи, атаковать врагов или хотя бы убегать от них, но быстро бросил эту затею. Всё, что умел сундук - следовать за владельцем костеглаза или же пассивно сидеть на земле, когда костеглаз оказывался брошен. В конце концов учёный махнул рукой и просто принял Честера таким, как есть. Всё-таки в таскании кучи вещей за хозяином была несомненная польза, да и осознавать, что рядом находится дружески настроенная, хоть и невообразимо тупая, душа, было приятнее, чем бродить по миру в полном одиночестве...

Учёный глубоко вздохнул. От порции мази ему хоть немного, но полегчало. Расстелив спальник, Уилсон улёгся поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Несмотря на усталость и болезненное состояние, сон всё никак не шёл - учёный напряжённо размышлял, какие ягодные кусты в округе он ещё не обобрал, цела ли удочка и не поздно ли ещё будет порыбачить, где бы поставить пару ловушек на кроликов и как, в его нынешнем состоянии, добыть ещё паучьих желёз. Пауки, как и Уилсон, были точно так же заинтересованы в выживании и были не намерены так просто расставаться со своими железами. Любая оплошность грозила новыми ранами - а этого Уилсон сейчас никак не мог себе позволить...

Сопение под боком стало чуть громче - Честер придвинулся почти вплотную. Мужчина рассеянно провёл пальцами по рыжеватой шерсти. Нагретая костром, та была приятно тёплой... Прижав к себе Честера наподобие большой плюшевой игрушки, Уилсон наконец-то расслабился и вскоре крепко заснул.

**********

Наутро стало ясно, что проблема оказалась гораздо серьёзнее. Временное облегчение от мази полностью прошло, и теперь Уилсона попеременно кидало то в жар, то в холод, а периодические приступы кашля отдавались жгучей болью в лёгких. Учёный мрачно посмотрел на опустившегося на землю снегиря и подбросил в кострище несколько угольков. Вот и зима пришла – всего лишь вторая в этом негостеприимном мире! – а он оказался совершенно к ней не готов. Почти все продукты были неосмотрительно израсходованы в пещерах, там же пришлось использовать почти весь запас паучьих желёз. Учёный рассчитывал, что успеет вырастить новые овощи и наловить дичи за несколько дней до зимы, но увы, внезапная болезнь поставила на его планах большой и жирный крест…

В животе у Уилсона жалобно заурчало. На всякий случай учёный поднялся и ещё раз проверил холодильник, хотя особо проверять было нечего – кроме как горсткой ягод и парой яиц, больше холодильник ничем не смог порадовать хозяина. На миг поколебавшись, Уилсон собрал остатки еды и закинул готовиться в казан, потом достал карту и погрузился в раздумья.

Итак, еда на исходе, желёз нет, и он болен – и похоже, серьёзно. Сон, как выяснилось, совершенно не помогал, зато помогала, пусть и ненадолго, лечебная мазь, а значит… Очередное урчание прервало его мысли. Уилсон жадно проглотил вытащенную из казана горсть джема и вновь уставился в карту. Внимание учёного привлекла ближайшая деревенька свинов – богатая не только ягодными кустами, но и паучьими гнёздами. Если раззадорить пауков и подманить их прямо к домам, то ему даже не придётся драться – свины сами разберутся с опасными членистоногими, а ему останется лишь подобрать добычу. До деревеньки было полдня пути, и, если он поспешит, то успеет за час-другой до заката, пока свины не легли спать и будут в настроении надрать паукам их мерзкие мохнатые…

Уилсон резко встал, хоть это движение отдалось неприятной болью в голове и новым приступом кашля, и спрятал карту в карман. Подняв лежащий на земле костеглаз, он быстрым шагом направился в сторону деревни. Честер, смешно свесив язык, поскакал следом.

**********

Он шёл по мощёной дороге не больше пары часов, когда откуда-то спереди раздался далёкий, но отчётливый вой. Уилсона пробрала дрожь, и не только от болезненного озноба.

\- О нет… - в отчаянии простонал учёный.

Гончие заявили о себе слишком не вовремя. Из-за болезни и голода силы учёного были практически на исходе. Даже в лучшей броне, он наверняка не избежит одного-двух укусов, что в его нынешнем состоянии окажется смертельным. Уилсон в ужасе зажмурился, вспомнив свою первую смерть и возрождение на алтаре. Алтарь тогда раскололся, а сам учёный, полуживой от слабости и голода, едва добрался до лагеря. Не самое приятное воспоминание… И, хотя в мире оставался ещё один подобный алтарь, Уилсон не горел желанием повторять подобный опыт. А учитывая только-только начавшуюся зиму… учёный даже представлять не хотел, как он будет добираться до дома по морозу без зимней одежды и камня-грелки. Да что там, ему даже костёр развести не удастся, если он за считанные минуты не успеет найти кремень, смастерить топор и нарубить дров!

Вой повторился, и опомнившийся Уилсон заторопился вперёд. Теперь деревня свинов была для него не только источником пищи и лекарства – но и единственной надеждой на спасение от хищников. В ней проживало достаточно свинов, чтобы разобраться не только с парой-тройкой крупных паучьих гнёзд, но даже и с большой стаей гончих. Всё, что нужно – успеть добраться туда незадолго до заката…

Учёный глянул вверх, оценивая положение солнца, и внезапно почувствовал ужасающий приступ слабости. Голова его закружилась, перед глазами всё поплыло, и Уилсон упал на колени, лишь чудом не потеряв сознание.

\- Нет… - вновь простонал он. – Нет, только не сейчас! НЕ СЕЙЧАС!!!

Уилсон подполз к Честеру и рывком распахнул его крышку-пасть. Нащупав копьё, он с трудом поднялся и, опираясь на него, как на трость, сделал шаг, ещё один…

Снова вой, уже ближе и громче. К вою добавился тихий, зловещий, но такой знакомый учёному гул. Краем глаза Уилсон заметил чёрную быструю тень и крепче сжал копьё. Ещё и галлюцинации? Но ведь ещё даже не вечер, почему же его рассудок… Уилсон осмотрелся и чуть не выругался с досады – сбоку у дороги росло «совершенно нормальное» дерево, окружённое злыми цветами, и, по закону подлости, учёный остановился аккурат рядом с ним.

Мысленно проклиная свою невнимательность, Уилсон поспешно прошёл несколько метров, минуя опасный участок дороги, и вновь остановился. Очередной приступ кашля окончательно подорвал его силы, и учёный опустился на колени, остекленевшими глазами уставившись в землю. В довершение всех бед, с неба посыпались густые хлопья снега…

\- Ну, похоже всё, да, Честер? – вымученно улыбнулся мужчина. – Надеюсь, я успею нарубить дров, когда... после смерти… - он отчаянно закашлялся. – Надо… было оставить запас у алтаря… была бы надежда…

Учёный с трудом вытащил из рюкзака поленья, развёл костёр, высыпав в него весь запас угольков, и болезненно сжался у разгоревшегося пламени. Особого смысла в костре сейчас не было – но Уилсон хотел хотя бы вдоволь погреться перед смертью. В ближайшем наступлении оной учёный даже не сомневался – спасти его могло лишь чудо, а добрых чудес в этом мире не было – сплошные неприятные сюрпризы. Даже если на пути гончих встретится более привлекательная жертва, нежели тощий больной учёный, то ему всё равно грозит мучительная смерть – если не от болезни, то от голода точно.

Уилсон последним усилием подтянул к себе Честера. Тот уже успел нагреться от жаркого костра, и учёный с наслаждением погладил густой тёплый мех.

\- Если бы… ты был поумнее… хоть немного… - с горечью произнёс он. – Принёс бы еды… забил бы пару-тройку пауков… Почему ты такой… безмозглый… сундук… - его речь вновь прервал ужасный кашель. Честер засопел, бессмысленно поводя глазом на кости, и никак не среагировал на досаду Уилсона. С тем же успехом учёный мог рассказывать о своих бедах любому неодушевлённому предмету.

Понемногу чёрные тени стали наглее. Издали на маленького больного учёного таращились жадные злые глаза, и лишь огромный костёр удерживал их на месте.

\- Ты же можешь видеть. Ты же знаешь, что мне… нужно… ягоды, их так много в деревне… а в пауках есть железы… такие розовые… ты вообще различаешь цвета? Вдруг ты дальтоник? Собаки вот дальтоники… Хотя гораздо умнее тебя… - кажется, безумие уже овладевало отчаявшимся учёным. – А ты тупой… как… как сундук. Простой сундук. Простой ходячий сундук…

Уилсон горько усмехнулся и бросил костеглаз на землю. Честер тихо фыркнул, глаз моргнул и без всякого выражения уставился на учёного.

\- До встречи, Честер, - слабо прохрипел Уилсон. – Надеюсь, что до встречи… Жаль, что алтарь не в той деревне. Я бы ягод набрал… и желёз… в пауках такие розовые… в деревне… у тех людей… свиней…

Последнее, что зафиксировало мутнеющее сознание учёного, прежде чем он окончательно потерял его – яростный вой гончих и тихое сопение Честера, ткнувшегося ему в бок. Потом всё затопила чернота.

**********

Солнечный свет, непривычно яркий для зимы, пробудил Уилсона от глубокого сна. Учёный поморгал, не вполне осознавая, где находится, а затем резко сел, вспомнив всё. Костёр всё ещё горел, хотя и не так жарко, как в начале, а выпавший за ночь снег укрыл землю глубокими белыми сугробами. Вокруг было совершенно пусто, лишь пара снегирей сидела в отдалении, чирикая незатейливую песенку. Непредвиденный сон помог восстановить рассудок, прогнав галлюцинации прочь. Гончие тоже исчезли без всякого следа… как, к слову, и Честер с костеглазом.

Уилсон невольно издал возглас удивления и тут же пожалел об этом – в лёгких опять заскрёб противный изнуряющий кашель. Кое-как откашлявшись, учёный задумчиво оглядел горизонт. В самом деле, исчезновение гончих было более чем странным. Неужели они действительно взяли другой, более предпочтительный след, и решили оставить человека в покое? Это была просто немыслимая, невероятная удача!.. Но что же тогда случилось с Честером? И куда подевался его костеглаз?..

Оглушительное урчание в пустом желудке тут же поубавило оптимизма. Пусть ему и повезло избежать гончих – голода он не избежит точно. Уилсон ничего не ел со вчерашнего утра, и, если ему не удастся добраться до деревни… Мысль о везении с гончими внезапно придала учёному сил. Уилсон в отчаянной решимости нацепил на себя рюкзак, подхватил копьё – да так и замер, напряжённо уставившись в какую-то точку на горизонте. Та медленно, но верно приближалась, лёгкими прыжками пересекая сугробы…

Уилсон невольно сел, не отрывая взгляда от удивительного зрелища. Честер – то был именно он – скакал прямо к хозяину. Его костеглаз был крепко зажат в пасти, так что снаружи торчал лишь, собственно, сам крупный круглый глаз на кончике кости.

Добравшись до затухающего костра и сидевшего рядом остолбеневшего учёного, Честер чуть приоткрыл пасть, выронив костеглаз на землю, и привычно засопел, вывесив наружу язык.

\- Честер… но как… почему… ты… - от удивления и растерянности Уилсон словно потерял дар речи. – Я и не знал, что ты так можешь… - тихо усмехнулся он.

Внезапно учёный осознал, как же он рад видеть Честера. Похоже, сундук действительно был способен привязываться к хозяину – и не только потому, что у того в инвентаре был костеглаз! Но куда же он уходил? Делал ли он так раньше, или это был его первый раз?..

Уилсон ласково погладил холодный от мороза мех и вздрогнул, ощутив что-то неприятно-липкое. Кровь… Неужели Честера? Учёный придвинулся ближе, внимательно осматривая сундук и только сейчас замечая, в каком же тот плачевном состоянии.

Тело Честера пересекало несколько глубоких ран, не сразу заметных из-за густого меха, кончик одного рожка был отломлен. Правая задняя лапа, кажется, и вовсе была сломана. Бедняга, как же он скакал?!

\- Где ж ты был, приятель, а? Что с тобой случилось? – Уилсон сочувственно почесал Честера между рожек. Хотя сундук всё так же невыразительно сопел, Уилсону показалось, что тот слегка вздрогнул и подался вперёд, радуясь встрече. Пасть сундука раскрылась пошире, меж зубов стекла струйка крови. Уилсон бережно открыл «крышку», опасаясь причинить Честеру боль, и остолбенел вновь – на этот раз куда сильнее.

Нутро Честера было под завязку набито ягодами, железами, паутиной, монстромясом – и, к полнейшему изумлению Уилсона, свининой, клыками гончих и даже сапфирами! Учёный тупо разглядывал принесённые Честером богатства, пока его желудок вновь не напомнил о себе. Очнувшись, учёный поспешно сорвал пару веток и подкинул в затухавший костёр, потом выхватил из пасти сундука горсть ягод и с дикой жадностью проглотил. Утолив первый голод, он нанизал на третью ветку немного свинины и стал ждать, пока та хоть немного прожарится. Честер подскочил ближе и улёгся, прижавшись к ноге человека. Уилсон рассеянно погладил существо, усиленно размышляя, как же такое может быть. Впрочем, если сундук и впрямь мог путешествовать один… Учёный снова приоткрыл крышку-пасть, с трудом веря собственным глазам. Ещё можно было бы предположить, что Честер каким-то чудом сообразил, что от него требуется, доскакал до деревни и набрал там ягод. Но учитывая его медлительность и полнейшую неспособность драться… как бы он справился с пауками, свинами, а уж тем более гончими?!

Внезапно кусочки паззла соединились, и до Уилсона дошло всё – и странное исчезновение гончих, и богатый урожай добычи. Без сомнения, это пустившийся в путь одинокий Честер – сознательно или невольно - отвлёк на себя внимание гончих, и те бросились за ним, позабыв про человека, беспомощного сидевшего у костра и покорно ждавшего неминуемой гибели. Видимо, Честеру удалось добраться до деревни до заката – и разъярённые свины кинулись атаковать ворвавшихся следом гончих. Затем кто-то – то ли гончие, то ли сам Честер, ищущий ягоды – потревожил пауков, и те тоже подключились к грандиозному побоищу. Учёный был уверен, что Честер не дрался – скорее, случайно попал под горячую лапу, прыгая по деревне и собирая все попадавшие в поле зрения ресурсы.

Свинина наконец-то прожарилась, и Уилсон жадно вцепился в свежий, сочный стейк. Мучительный голод наконец-то исчез, и учёный довольно сощурился, наслаждаясь восхитительным и почти забытым чувством сытости. Даже кашель и лихорадочное состояние теперь, казалось, не так волновали его… ах да!

Уилсон вздохнул, коря себя за забывчивость, и вытащил из Честера кучку паучьих желёз.

\- Чёртова дюжина… - усмехнулся учёный, пересчитав паучьи органы. – Какое же счастливое число! Молодчинка, Чес! – десять желёз он засунул обратно, понимая, сколько из них выйдет мази, а три решил использовать прямо сейчас. Железы подействовали почти мгновенно, и уже вскоре сытый, окрепший и заметно повеселевший учёный был готов пуститься в обратный путь.

\- Ну что, Честер, теперь домой? – ласково позвал Уилсон. – Сам пойдёшь, или мне тебя повести?

Сундук засопел, больше никак не отреагировав на зов, и учёный лишь кротко вздохнул. Он поднял костеглаз и сделал пару шагов по дороге – и лишь тогда, словно опомнившись, ходячий сундук вздрогнул и бодро поскакал вслед за человеком.

\- Домой, Честер! Домой, дружок!


End file.
